BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: When Boulder and his littermates are brought before BloodClan, Scourge handpicks Boulder to be his apprentice. Boulder trains to be his successor and learns the many rules of BloodClan, but is forced to break many. Boulder's untold story - my way.
1. Prologue: Fading with Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

**A/N: This is Boulder's story, and I just put the Allegiances here so you will have a better understanding of the characters. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Allegiances~<strong>

**~Clans~**

BloodClan

ShadowClan

ThunderClan

RiverClan

WindClan

**~BloodClan Cats~ (partial)**

**Boulder-** skinny gray tom with a torn ear and blue eyes

**Scourge-** small black tom with one white paw; leader of BloodClan

**Bone-** massive black-and-white tom; hate's Boulder and is next-in-line for his position

**Fawn-** beautiful dark ginger she-cat with a white dash on her chest and paws; Scourge's original mate

**Star-** extremely beautiful pale white she-cat with electric blue eyes; Boulder's mate

**Mouse-** brown tabby tom with black stripes; Boulder's friend

**Needle-** skinny brown tom with shifty pale yellow eyes; Boulder's uncle

**Snake-** black-and-white tom with green eyes; formerly Hoot

**Ice-** black-and-white tom with amber eyes; formerly Jumper

**Barley-** black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Violet-** pretty gray she-cat with a purplish glow

**~ShadowClan Cats~ (partial)**

LEADER-

**Brokenstar-** longhaired dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY-

**Blackfoot-** large white tom with huge jet-black paws

MEDICINE CAT-

**Runningnose-** small gray-and-white tom

WARRIORS-

**Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**~ThunderClan Cats~ (partial)**

LEADER-

**Bluestar-** blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

DEPUTY-

**Redtail-** small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

MEDICINE CAT-

**Spottedleaf-** beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**~RiverClan Cats~ (partial) **

LEADER-

**Crookedstar-** huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

DEPUTY-

**Oakheart-** reddish brown tom

**~WindClan Cats~ (partial)**

LEADER-

**Tallstar-** black-and-white tom with a very long tail

DEPUTY-

**Deadfoot-** black tom with a twisted paw

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Fading With Memories**

I looked up and around and I could see the lake. It was a beautiful sight. The sun set in the distance as I could remember the dreaded past that had haunted me for moons after.

The sounds of nervous paw-steps sounded behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see my good friend, Russetfur.

"Hey," I greeted conversationally turning back to the lake.

She padded up and sat down beside me. "It's beautiful," she purred licking her forepaw. "Blackstar's been looking for you."

I sighed. "Blackstar's just gonna have to wait for right now," I replied. "I don't feel so good. . ." I mewed my voice trailing off uneasily.

She turned her head and looked at me with anxious green eyes. "Boulder," she mewed my name with an antagonized voice. "What's wrong?"

I was already gone. I collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath. My heart slowed and my breathing went shallow as I fought death's icy breath as it pricked at my paws tugging at them.

"Boulder!" she cried. "Hold on! Stay here, I'm gonna go get Littlecloud!" she told me before pelting off toward the ShadowClan camp. I watched her go and I managed a smile as I watched her beautiful figure fade away into the forest.

I lay on the ground wriggling in pain and then the pain began to dim as I felt paw-steps approaching from where Russetfur had disappeared. She brought our Medicine Cat, Littlecloud.

The small tom's ginger fur was glimmering in the sunlight as he came over to me and gave me a once over before my eyes rolled back in my head.

I took my last few breaths before fading away into the blackness. . .

I woke in a misty place, as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw nothing but a barren landscape around me. I saw a light shining down from above and then I saw a dark hole welling up at my paws I jumped for the light and I was caught in the ray.

My spirit-body was lifted up beyond the clouds and into a beautiful place where cats were waiting for me. There she was. My beautiful Star. Her white fur shining and her ginger patches on her shoulders and sides still her beautiful trademark as well as the ginger patch on her left eye.

I smiled as I was unable to do nothing else. She purred and padded up and put her head between my head and shoulder but not touching my neck. "I've been waiting for you forever, Boulder," she meowed relieved.

"I'm sorry, Star. I didn't have a choice in the matter," I purred joyful just to hear her sweet voice.

When she pulled away I still had her sweet fragrance on my pelt, but then I remembered Russetfur. The cat I had come to love while I was away from my Star.

I looked down through the clouds and saw her crying over my lifeless body and I felt guilt creep into me.

"Don't worry, Boulder," Star's reassuring voice whispered.

"She'll be with us soon. Come. They've been expecting you in StarClan."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so this is a novella basically of this other Warriors FanFic I wrote called "Rags to Riches" and it was about Russetfur's life. I won't be posting it here because the document is no longer on my computer and it wasn't that good... *shifty face* But let me give you a basic rundown of the plot:

Boulder was born in BloodClan he was associated with it, we all know that. Well I took it one step further and made him Scourge's apprentice, which you'll see. You'll catch on as it continues, and after he leaves BloodClan, he falls in love with Russetfur in the forest, but Russetfur is Blackfoot/star's mate. So, that's that.

I don't own Warriors in anyway. I wrote this about a year and a half ago when I still had my laptop and it's probably not too good, but you decide that for yourself. Please be gentle, but R & R please. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Moonlit Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Moonlit Nights**

"Boulder, hurry up," my mother whispered quietly, her voice seeming to be a part of the darkness.

My breathing was so loud it was embarrassing as I raced after her. My sisters, Flower and Sparkle were farther up ahead leaving me in the back.

"Mom, can't we slow down?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"No, Boulder. We must keep going. We're going to see your father," she told us, her voice unsteady.

She led the way through the dark alleys and past cats with bones sticking out of their fur they were so starved. Once we started seeing these cats and struggled to stay close to my mother as possible.

We met my father in a thin corridor and he pressed his muzzle against my mother's almost violently. He clearly had a passion for her that my sisters and I weren't aware of.

"I brought them," she managed to gasp as he pulled away from her and looked down at us.

"Snow, they're beautiful," he purred. My father's voice was gentle and warm. It made me want to curl up and just sleep in his words. "Scourge isn't pleased."

I cocked my head to one side. Who was this Scourge? I heard my mother mention it, but whoever he was my mother and father seemed to fear him.

My mother sighed. "I figured as much. My two-legs are planning to give the kits away," she murmured. "What are we going to do?"

My father pursed his lips together in a thin line considering the options. While they spoke I saw Sparkle and Flower exploring the long corridor happily sticking their noses into every nook and cranny out there.

"Boulder, come on," Sparkle called under her breath. "Hurry, before they notice we're gone."

I took one look at them and then back at my parents who stood about a two feet behind me. I sighed through my nose and raced towards them. I heard Flower let out an excited squeal and we headed down the alley.

Sparkle led the way with me behind her. Every time we reached a corner, she peered nervously around it before flicking her tail for us to follow as she led the way off toward somewhere that turned out to be nowhere.

"See, you stupid kit? Now we're lost!" I hissed at her.

Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Please, Boulder. We just have to retrace our scent back to mom and dad. It's not that hard."

I sighed and agreed to try it out. We had to get back to them some way. This time, I led the way. I retraced our scent back where our parents' scent collided and we looked around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Now who's the stupid kit," I heard Sparkle mutter.

I whipped around enraged. "You know what!" I snarled.

Flower jumped in between us. "Guys, the last thing we need to do is fight right now. Let's just follow their scents now."

"To where exactly? What if they are headed toward that Scourge cat? I heard mom and dad talking about it. It sounded like they were scared of him," I told them.

"If mom and dad were scared of someone, why would they go looking for him?" Flower pointed out.

I shrugged. "Maybe they got a beef with him or something," I offered hopefully.

Flower sighed. "Let's just follow the scent, is that okay?"

I nodded. "Whatever."

Flower took off after the scent and I followed her with Sparkle behind me. We followed the scent farther and farther into the twisting curves of the town losing our way more than once.

"Face it, Flower! We're lost!" I snarled angrily. "We never should've listened to you! We should've stayed where mother left us!"

"Yeah, mom and dad are probably long gone by now," Sparkle concurred. She looked at me anxiously. "Should we go back?"

"_Can_ we go back?" I restated the question.

She furrowed her eyebrows together as she thought. She didn't know. Neither did I. We were three three-moon-old kits who had no clue where in the world they were.

Hissing from the alley farther up ahead caught our attention. We all jumped and whipped toward it. My neck fur stood on end as I recognized my father's voice. "We don't want any trouble," his soothing tone mewed.

The fur on the back of my neck stood on end as I edged forward. Was Scourge talking to them?

I felt an irritated tail flick my shoulder. "What are you doing?" Sparkle snarled.

"I want to see what's going on," I answered biting back a retort.

She looked at me her face somber but didn't try to stop me. I scampered forward and I could see my mother and father standing side by side. A Street light as the alley thinned out into the street lighted up the cats.

"Where are the kits?" a deep voice asked. "I thought she was expecting."

"They died," my father answered.

_What? We're not dead! Just 'cause we got lost doesn't' mean we're dead!_ I thought confused. I wanted to run out into the open to prove him wrong but something told me to keep quiet.

"Hmm…" the tom that spoke before rumbled. He was a large white tom with black patches. His collar had teeth protruding from it. He looked terrifying. Claws were between his own and his amber eyes narrowed at my parents. "You know the penalty for unauthorized breeding, Night," the tom mewed.

I heard my father's breathing turn shallow. "Please, Bone. Don't kill her. Kill me, but leave her. It's not her fault!" he begged. I'd never seen my father beg before but I knew that he was scared.

"I have no choice, Night. Just because you are my brother, you think I can make you an exception? I have a duty to Scourge. He is my leader; my master. I serve him no one else," the one called Bone told him.

"Let her go! Please!" my father persisted.

"Keep this up and I'll have her murdered right in front of you!" Bone snarled.

My father looked at his paws giving up. "Don't make her watch," he whispered.

I, however, did watch. One of the cats that stood behind Bone shoved my mother out toward the street and Bone stood before my father his real claws unsheathed.

"Brother," he sighed. "I don't want to kill you. You do know that?"

My father nodded. "Don't kill her. Please. She's only a kittypet. She doesn't know any better. She has a family to go home to, if she disappears cats are gonna notice."

Bone narrowed his eyes and glanced down at his own paws before swatting him over with his massive paw and lowered his head to bite his neck, but I didn't watch that long. I pelted back toward my littermates.

I heard a frightened yowl from where I had left them. I pushed myself faster but I ran right into one of Bone's friends.

They caught me and shoved me back. "Where're you goin'?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" the other growled.

"Lookin' for them?" the first one who spoke asked flicking his tail at Flower and Sparkle.

I bared my teeth trying to look threatening. "You- you stay away from them," I tried to growl.

The two of them just burst out laughing and I flexed my tiny claws hotly. "Let's get rid of them," the second one mewed edging toward me.

I took a step back but the first one stopped him. "Don't you think we should take them to Bone? Or Scourge?"

Scourge.

"Let's get that kittypet to Bone first, then we'll tell him. I think he deserves to kill something first before he deals with this nonsense. Especially after what happened earlier today."

The first cat agreed and they took the three of us back to our mother. The reunion was short before they took her into the alley as well. We heard he scream, but it soon faded and I looked at my sisters.

Sparkle was trembling and Flower staring wide-eyed where our mother had disappeared. Bone appeared out of the alley and pulled his eyebrows together in decision.

"Let's take them to Scourge," he decided.

Bone then turned without another word and led the way toward Scourge.

Scourge. The one cat that my parents feared above all others. The one cat that ruled the entire town. The most powerful cat in my world.

* * *

><p>Let me tell you though, I wasn't looking for Scourge to admire him. I despised him. But I had to wonder how he did it. How did he get absolute power without question? How did he get so many followers? Did they follow him out of fear, or out of loyalty?<p>

There were so many things I wanted to learn, but I didn't admire him. No, anything but that.

Bone led us down a long alley. Cats seemed to be coming out of everywhere. Glowing eyes peered at us from every direction. I felt Sparkle get closer to me and I pulled her toward me with my tail.

"Boulder, I'm scared," she whispered looking around at all the cats.

"I know, I know. It'll be fine," I assured her, but I didn't know how much truth were located in my own words.

We came to a large blue dumpster. Underneath it a pair of ice-blue eyes lit up and focused themselves on us. "Why do you bring these cats to me Bone?" a fairly high voice asked.

"They're parents are dead. The ones you ordered us to dispose of. We wanted to know what you would like us to do with them," Bone explained.

A small head popped out from underneath the dumpster and a small sleek black tom seemed to slither forward. He was larger than me but only by a bit. He wore a purple collar with teeth poked through them.

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Night's kits?" he asked Bone.

The black and white tom nodded and replied, "yes, sir."

Scourge stared at us and shook his head. "Send them back. . . except for the gray one," he mewed motioning at me with his tail.

Bone dipped his head and told his warriors to take Flower and Sparkle away but I remained.

Scourge stared at me. "What is your name, kit?" he asked.

"Boulder," I responded defiantly staring back at him.

He smiled. "You're strong, Boulder, and your eyes are full of hate. That's good. Hate keeps a cat alive. You have the spirit to fight back, but enough sense to contain it," he purred. "You can do great things, Boulder. Great things."

I listened to the words impressed by his wisdom and the way he spoke so fluently. I was glad he thought of me that way, but one thing couldn't escape my mind.

"What are you going to do with my sisters?" I asked boldly.

Scourge smiled. "I'm not going to kill them. They'll get returned to their two-legs and then they're for themselves."

I narrowed my eyes and he laughed. "Come, Boulder. Share my den with me. We have things to talk about."

He then turned around and padded off to below the dumpster. I followed him and squeezed under the bottom and there was a deep dip where he had some pink fluffy stuff for his nest.

"You'll sleep over there," he mewed motioning to another nest some distance away. "That was where my next-in-line was supposed to sleep. . ." his voice trailed off as he turned around and to lay down in his own nest.

"Well, lay down," he told me.

I padded over to my nest and lay down. The soft stuff felt good against my fur.

Scourge settled himself and looked up at him. "So . . . Do you want to learn how to become a leader of BloodClan?" he asked.

Curiosity tugged at me. I was curious. I wanted to know how to be successful; how to strike fear into others so they'd leave me alone. I nodded. "Okay. I'll learn."

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 1 of the novella! :D R & R please!


	3. Chapter 2: BloodClan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

**BloodClan**

I woke early the next morning to see the bottom of the dumpster. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling—or bottom—or whatever! I heard Scourge's steady breathing behind me and I twisted so I faced him.

The black lump of fur lay on its side with his chest rising with each breath and falling with each exhale. I watched my new mentor primarily for there was nothing else to do and while I watched I felt a wave of tranquility wash over me. Maybe things would be all right here after all.

Almost instantly at my thought the ice-blue eyes opened and he raised his head with effort and saw me. "Oh, Boulder," he mewed pulling himself up onto his belly. "I didn't know you were awake."

I wanted to shoot back a retort, but something stopped me.

"I didn't want to wake you," I partially lied.

He shook his head as if he was offended. "Don't worry about me," he mewed gently. "Are you hungry?"

At those words I felt my stomach rumble. I tried to remember the last time I had a decent meal so I shook my head. "Bone," he called outside the den.

The large white and black tom poked his head in. "Yes, Scourge?" she asked in a husky servant-type fashion.

"Bring us some food," he ordered.

Bone would've dipped his head, but he could barely get his head in let alone out. He tugged it out and I heard him call in a low voice to one of the other cats. "_Food for master and that kid of his,_" he mewed.

"_Bone,_" a new voice spoke, one I didn't recognize. The voice reminded me of a weasel for some reason. The voice seemed as if the speaker were shaking either with hunger or fear as he spoke. "_When is Scourge going to get rid of that kid? He is of no use to BloodClan! He should let him rot in the gutter!_"

My neck fur bristled at the words and I looked over at Scourge to see if he'd heard them but he was intently grooming himself with his eyes shut. I sighed quietly through my nose and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"_Needle! You fool!_" Bone spat. "_If master heard you, it'd be your throat, you're my brother I couldn't kill you!_"

Needle, or whatever his name was, said the exact words that were in my mind. "_You took care of Night and that little girlfriend of his easy enough!_"

I gave that Needle-guy a curt nod of approval. Part of me liked him. . . then again part of me wanted to rip his throat out for thinking I was of no use to them!

Bone remained silent as if in indecision of what to say. "_Needle,_" he began gently. "_I didn't want to kill Night—he was my littermate—and I told him that, but he chose that. . . Sadie cat over BloodClan! He could've had his son's position right now, in Scourge's very own den! He could've led BloodClan, but he chose that kittypet! He turned his back on us and made us the bad-guys._" he mewed.

I flexed my claws enraged. How dare they? How dare they speak about my father in such a manner. My father died for love. He died for my sisters and I as well as for my mother- what did Bone call her just now?—Sadie? Yeah, Sadie, that was it. He died for his family, not for the enjoyment of dying.

"Boulder," Scourge mewed making me reluctantly turn away from the conversation going on between my two uncles. "Boulder, after we eat, I have a few things to take care of then I'll show you around the town."

I nodded and the words but didn't open my mouth afraid I'd blurt something out about my father.

After Bone and Needle left, it wasn't long before our breakfast arrived. Two mice, they were old, but they were more food than I'd had in a while. As I ate and let the cold blood trickle down my throat, I thought of my mother. Sadie. What a beautiful name. I thought of her sweet fragrance and her warm milk as I suckled.

I sighed at the memory and Scourge looked over at me. "Are you all right?" he asked suddenly.

The question took me by surprise. "Yes sir," I answered. My voice sounded weird. Out of place and way to high compared to the other voices around me. I was a kit, with my high, squeaky, childish voice. I didn't belong here.

I finished my mouse in three large bites but Scourge took longer. He chewed each bite carefully savoring the taste. I looked foolish. I realized that was the way to do it. I knew I probably wouldn't eat again until tomorrow and that was probably as big as the prey was gonna get.

Once he was finished he rose to his paws and shook some of the pink foam from his fur and then walked toward the exit and pushed himself through the narrow hole. I followed sliding easily under the side of the dumpster and out into the open.

The first light of the dawn was shining over the rooftops and a light mist set on the scene. Bone spoke with Needle in a corner farther off in hushed voices so I couldn't hear them.

Though the sky not very bright, I could see clouds clustering overhead and the air was thick and muggy. I knew it would rain. And that was just fantastic.

A tabby tom entered the alley leading four smaller cats behind him. They were probably around five or six moons. They were older than I was I knew that.

There were three white and black-patched toms, and a smaller pale gray tabby she-cat. Scourge stepped up to them as I tried to hide myself behind him childishly.

The mist seemed to part for him as if he were a higher being as he walked toward them. I saw the she-cat shake and her eyes widen. One of the toms pressed closer to her and murmured reassuring words to her.

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring them here Adam?" he asked turning to the tabby.

I never really got a good look at that tabby until then. I'd seen him around though. He had a white dash on his chest and white paws and his tail was also tipped with a darker shade of the color.

"I wanted to know what you wished for me to do with them sir," he mewed his voice too sounded like a weasel's, but then I decided that was an insult to weasels everywhere. I realized he was probably scared of Scourge, I just hoped he didn't wet himself, because he seemed pretty freaked to me.

Scourge nodded and looked at them. "What are your names?" he asked with the same generosity he asked my littermates and I the previous night.

The one who had spoken to the she-cat gulped. "I am Barley, this is-"

Scourge bared his teeth. "Let them speak for themselves," he snarled at the tom.

Even I shrunk back at his tone. He then turned to the she-cat wearing a poker face. "And your name my dear?"

The she-cat gulped. "V-Violet," she stammered.

I pursed my lips together in a thin line feeling bad for her. She was just as scared as my sisters were when Bone brought us to Scourge.

"Pleasure, my dear, and you?" he asked turning to the black and white tom next to Barley.

"Hoot," he blurted as if the words were burning his tongue.

"And you?" he questioned the fourth.

"Jumper," the last one answered quietly.

Scourge looked them over eyeing each one carefully as if they were pieces of prey and he was trying to decide whether or not to eat them. "Hmm…" he rumbled. "Take the toms, and the she-cat can go home."

Adam escorted Violet toward the exit of the alley and out toward the street. "Bone," he mewed turning to his deputy. The white and black tom ran over to him. "Train the three and let me know of their progress and potential," Scourge instructed.

Bone dipped his head. "Yes, Scourge," he said reverently before turning to the three. "Come on." Bone then turned toward the exit of the alley Hoot and Jumper followed, but Barley stayed put staring at me almost confused. I knew he wondered why I stood behind Scourge in his protection and why I was the exception when so small and weak.

"Boulder," Scourge mewed padding toward the other end of the alley. I glanced over my shoulder to see him looking over his. I turned to face him and then paused looking to see if Barley had gone. "Boulder, are you coming?"

I nodded and Barley was exiting the alley. I bounded toward him picking up a newspaper as I went making my paws slip on the damp ground. Scourge chuckled as I slid towards him. "Be careful," he warned lightly, his eyes shining with understanding and compassion. I'd never seen that before in his eyes. He was really treating me like a son.

It was a feeling I never had felt before. I knew my father loved me. He died for me for the love of Pete, so he had to have loved me, but Scourge seemed to. . . not love but care for me. I felt warm and. . . and fuzzy inside. My pelt tingled with a sort of. . . pleasure.

"Come on, Boulder," he purred turning toward the street before him. "We have a lot to see," he mewed padding out onto the sidewalk.

The mist was slowly clearing as dawn crept over the trees and rooftops. The dawn brought with it a hazy appearance to the land. It was like the mist, but different. My vision appeared like it was blurred but wasn't.

Scourge led the way down the tree at a light almost prance. I saw two-legs open their doors and walk out of walk to a larger door in which a car was stored. I saw kittypets sitting on their fences or being let out, all who fled at the sight of Scourge however.

He looked over at me as I watched. "Are you okay?" he asked. I must've had an odd look on my face, but inside I was indifferent.

"Yeah," I mewed clearing my throat. "Fine."

Scourge looked at me for a moment longer before looking away. He gazed into one of the alleys and set his tail on my shoulder stopping me from continuing forward. He flicked his tail down the alley not parting his lips and led the way. I followed reluctantly.

He led me toward a white she-cat who lay behind a silver garbage can pushing two tiny kits toward her belly. When she saw Scourge her eyes widened. "Scourge, they're yours, I just-"

"Stop," he mewed gently. "I know. They're beautiful." He flicked his tail for me to step forward and view his kits.

I walked up beside him and white she-cat stared at me awestruck as if she were shocked I was still alive. I didn't focus on her though her blue eyes, as cold as Scourge's, burned my fur, I looked at the kits. Two small she-kits were curled at her belly suckling quietly. I smiled they were cute.

"Is he your son?" she asked still eyeing me suspiciously.

"No," Scourge admitted. "He's the son on an omega and a kittypet."

The she-cat's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Scourge what will cats think?" she asked.

"I don't care what cats think," he shot back bitterly. "I only care what I think of myself, and every part of me is telling me he's perfect to be my successor."

She sighed. She looked like she was disappointed in him, but I ignored it. I couldn't help but smiling slightly at Scourge's words. He was different than other cats I'd met. He was harsh, but he had another side to him, a side most cats couldn't see.

After a short talk between the two of them, Scourge led the way back into the street. By this time cars crowded the roads and kittypets remained in their gardens. The gray skies overhead seemed to make Scourge fidgety as we walked along. He kept looking up at the sky almost anxiously.

I too kept looking up at the sky. I knew that it was going to burst so Scourge decided to take a short-cut through another alley and we finally reached the dumpster and the heavens opened up.

Rain drummed on top of the dumpster as we groomed ourselves in each of our nests. "So. . . what's the omega?" I asked suddenly remembering Scourge's conversation with the she-cat earlier.

He stopped licking his front paw and looked up at me. He smiled putting his paw down. "The omega is a part of BloodClan that isn't the guard or the central Clan, meaning you, Bone and me. They're basically the cats that are just there, they're under our protection because they are a part of the Clan," he explained. "Did that help?"

I nodded understanding. "Why did that she-cat freak out and said they were your kits?" I inquired.

He frowned and glowered at the ground. "I hoped you wouldn't ask that, but somehow I knew you would. . . All the cats in BloodClan are my kits because I. . . I'm not sure why," he admitted suddenly. "It was something Bone made up to fear the others, then things got a little out of hand on my part and. . . I'll tell you everything when you're older," he mewed.

I nodded realized there were elements in this story that I as a three-moon-old kit wasn't exactly permitted to hear.

He looked over at me and smiled. "We'll continue the journey tomorrow," he promised.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be out soon, whenever I feel like uploading. This is prewritten already so... It just depends on how lazy I feel. XD R & R please.


	4. Chapter 3: Chains

_BloodClans Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 3_

I know I haven't posted this in AGES, but I figured since I have nothing to do, I should update as much as I can. This story is already finished, and I just need to post it here.

**Keep in mind that I wrote this story probably two years ago, and the grammar is AWFUL and the writing is TERRIBLE, but I still felt the need to post it here since I am no longer on the website where it originally was.**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Chains**

Time passed and I grew. I was still smaller than normal cats, but I was larger than Scourge. He taught me how to rule BloodClan and he taught me how to be a heartless ruler. My job was easy, obey and be obeyed. Serve and live.

I became his second-command. Only Scourge was more powerful than me. My orders were followed without prevail unless Scourge didn't approve. Even the powerful Bone carried out my commands without question. My loyalty to Scourge was never doubted and he never doubted me for a second.

As time moved on, my sisters were forgotten- power had gotten to my head, just as Scourge had intended as did Bone. Scourge wanted me to be strong, but Bone wanted me to die. He knew that if I got arrogant enough and challenged Scourge it would mean treason. The penalty for treason was none other than death.

I moved out of the dumpster and got a large cardboard box which was feet to the right of the dumpster toward the street. The top flap hung down giving me privacy, not that it was needed. I had no female, I had no friends; I had no life other than Scourge and my Clan.

It wasn't until I saw what I had gotten into when Scourge invited me to an execution. It was a tom that had committed treason against Scourge. Scourge sat on top of his dumpster, his pelt neatly groomed and his tail curled around his paws.

Sunset was draining and allowing twilight to set peacefully as I leaped up to sit on his right side. I had my own collar with teeth protruding from it. I had as many as his and as I sat next to me he smiled at me. "Welcome," he purred but it sounded like: "welcome, my son."

Bone, and his two minions, Hoot and Jumper, which had changed their names to Snake and Ice. The two identical cats stood on either side of the betrayer. He was a brown tabby with black stripes around his face and longer hair on his ears.

Scourge took a deep breath and rested his head on my shoulder. My gray pelt glimmered as the last rays of sunlight finally fell over the buildings and once they did Scourge rose quickly and in less than a second he was on the ground. He moved like a shadow with no noise and he padded toward the betrayer. I was less graceful as I leaped down but was silent.

Bone puffed out his chest. "This cat, who goes by the name of Mouse, is charged with high treason to our leader, Scourge," he called out for all cats in the central alley to hear.

I saw cats pause and come to watch the execution take place. I gulped as they grounded around, but tried to keep my head high.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at Mouse and I saw an eager gleam shine in Snake and Jumper's eyes as they waited for Scourge to kill the cat. Mouse was older and probably knew a time before Scourge ruled and was tired of his arrogance. I couldn't blame him. I do not regret living in BloodClan, I only regret what I didn't do while I was there.

"You know that I have an heir," he mewed to him. He turned to me. "Boulder, do as you will to him," he told me walking back.

My eyes widened at him. He wanted me to kill Mouse?! I walked up to him and I saw Bone smirk. This was probably all his idea. I looked into Mouse's amber eyes that shined with fear. I looked back at Scourge who motioned for me to go and I opened my mouth to speak.

I unsheathed my claws and raised my paw to slice his throat. I was about to strike but I paused. "What's the matter, tough guy?" Ice sneered. "Afraid to take a life?"

A growl ripped from my chest and I dropped my paw. "Keep your life," I snarled to Mouse. "But leave this Clan."

"I would've anyway," Mouse mewed trying to growl, but I knew he was glad and shocked that I let him go.

"No, you wouldn't have. Not with the guards. . . just go," I told him pressing my tail on the bridge of my nose closing my eyes tightly together.

Mouse ran off none of the cats tried to stop him. The cats slowly walked away disappointed. I didn't turn to see Scourge's face. I couldn't bear to see that disappointed gleam in his eye.

I turned not looking at him though I felt his gaze hot on my pelt and I stalked off swiftly to my box. I kicked the flap up and stormed in and let it fall. I circled once before lying down and resting my head on my paws.

My tail curled up and covered my eyes and I sighed. I was a lot of things but I was no murder. I wanted to lead, but not like that.

I heard paws outside but I turned my head so it faced the back of the box. I heard the flap open and I turned to see Scourge, but instead saw Mouse. "Master Boulder," he whispered.

"Sir Boulder," I corrected doubting that I ever would be a master.

"Sir Boulder, thank you for sparing my life. That was very brave and noble of you to defy Scourge," he told me.

My lips curled in a snarl. "I did not defy Scourge! He told me to do with you as I will, and I chose not to kill you. I promised I would let you keep your life, but I said nothing about your tongue!" I threatened.

Almost instantly Mouse backed up. "My apologies," he squeaked sounding like a mouse. "I never meant to insult thee," he whispered.

A growled ripped from my chest. "Leave," I ordered turning away.

The flap shut closed and then opened again. I whipped around to slash Mouse's nose but saw Scourge. My eyes widened in surprise. "Scourge," I breathed wondering if I should be begging for forgiveness or standing my ground.

"Boulder. . ." he began disappointed.

"I know, master," I cut him off. "I am sorry. I should've killed him, but I would like you to know that I am no murderer. I will do anything you ask of me accept to take the lives of lesser cats," I told him surprised by how dignified I sounded.

He smiled slightly at the words. "I want you to know I was disappointed in you today," he admitted. "But I was also proud. You displayed mercy. I know you were poor when you were younger, but you were strong. Strong enough to say that this is not how a Clan should act, and I acknowledge that.

"When I took you in, I was worried you would do this one day. I mean the son of an omega and a kittypet leader of BloodClan! I, too, thought it was absurd. But, as I watched you grow, I realized that a great leader can come from anywhere even from the gutter. You opened up a new side to me, I saw something that made me remember why I kill," he said moving so I could see a long scar down his eye.

"When I was a kit. About six moons, I went into the forest. I roamed and had. . . fun. But then I was attacked. Attacked by the wild cats," he meowed darkly. I flinched as I remembered the stories my mother had told me about the fierce wild cats that lived in the forest and killed any trespassers.

"A cat named Tigerpaw gave me this scar," he said brushing his tail along the wound. "A cat named Thistleclaw urged him on, and another named Bluefur showed me mercy like you did with Mouse. She told Tigerpaw that I had learned my lesson and ordered him back, hissing and spitting at them.

"When I saw Bluefur defend me I felt instant gratitude, but instead of thanking her, I ran for my life. My wounds healed, and you know the rest," he told me. "But Bluefur saved my life that day. I can only wonder if she's still out there. . ." his voice trailed off.

I grinned slightly at him. He was capable of gratitude and compassion. He looked over at me and zoomed out of his flashback. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Get some rest, tomorrow we're going to get to work."

Without another word, he turned and left my box.

I watched him go and smiled thoughtfully at the ground, I realized what a loose leash I was actually wearing. If I could get away with that, I could get away with almost anything. Almost anything.

That night I slept peacefully enjoying the quiet world around me. The hissing and spitting of fights in alleys didn't affect me. I blocked them out as much as I could and dreamt happily.

I saw a beautiful dark ginger she-cat with mischievous green eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back and flicked her tail for me to follow. "Hey!" I called after her and I bounded toward her. "I didn't catch your name."

She looked over at me and her green eyes glinted with amusement but she didn't speak. I furrowed my brow in confusion then I remembered this was a dream. She didn't have to speak in dreams. She was so beautiful, however, she could get away without talking.

I woke all to soon from this dream to see faint rays of sunlight shining through the gaps in the cardboard. I kicked open the flaps and walked out. The sun was just peeking over the rooftops so I knew it was still relatively early. It didn't look like Scourge was up yet so I decided to do some hunting.

Not much prey could be found in the town, but I eventually caught myself a mouse. I headed back to Scourge full and ready to work with whatever he had planned for today.

Scourge sat outside his dumpster eating what looked like to be some two-leg garbage but it smelled like food. I padded up to him and sat down beside him. Scourge offered me a bite and I shook my head. "I already ate, you eat," I told him.

He smiled and ate it quickly before rising to his paws and shaking some dirt from his pelt. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet," he mewed padding off toward the street.

I followed. Once we reached the street we raced across before any cars came into view and he led the way down an alley. We passed apartment buildings and normal houses with kittypet gardens. It seemed like we weren't going anywhere in particular.

Finally we reached a darker alley, darker than the others with a dim light shining over a door. The walls were red brick and I heard the clunking of chains as we approached.

"Who goes there?" an extremely deep voice snarled.

I took a step back. "It's me, Chains," Scourge replied. "Scourge."

"Scourge?" the voice echoed him. A large dog came forward with a spiked collar like Scourge's. He had red eyes and a black spot over his right eye. I guessed he was a pit bull his body was strong and somewhat awkward. He walked as if his legs were stiff as he pulled a heavy steal chain behind him.

"Scourge," he barked with his voice that made his throat rumble. "You have never brought outsiders to my lair before," he pointed out.

"I know, Chains, but this is my next in line, Boulder," he told the dog.

Chains gave me a wolfy-grin. "Hello," he greeted a proud gleam in his eye. "I am Chains, most powerful guard of Scourge, I will be your friend if you are to be his successor."

Scourge smiled. "Thank you, Chains," he purred. "You see, Boulder. Even when you're ruler, you need to have allies, but they must be trustworthy, and if they are to be that, you must put trust in them."

"What happened do 'don't trust anyone'?" I asked remembering one of his rules. I heard Chains chuckle and Scourge looked a little embarrassed. I smiled.

"Forgot I told you that. . . You know I don't exactly plan these lessons right?" he asked raising an eyebrow smiling.

I laughed. "I know."

Chains turned back into the darkness of his alley and left me and Scourge standing there.

Scourge looked into the darkness of Chains's alley and sighed. "Poor Chains," he murmured. "Forever-bound to that blasted alley. He's done so much for me. I wish I could set him free before he dies."

"Dies?" I asked my eyes widening. Chains seemed like a nice guy if you were on his side, but he was dying?

"Chains has a brain tumor, or so he heard. He used to be used in the dogfights, but they took him out to breed. Not too long after, he was diagnosed, and he's been in this wretched alley ever since," he spat with distaste. "Humans can be horrible."

I nodded in agreement but said nothing. My two-leg when I lived with my sisters and mother was nice. She cared for us and gave us warm milk. She even played with us and bought us toys to play with.

Scourge called his good-bye to Chains and I heard a low grunt in acknowledgement that he heard as Scourge led the way down the sidewalk again.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," he told me bounding forward. He seemed pretty eager for me to meet this mystery cat so he must've been important.

He led the way down the street as the sun rose higher. It was across town wherever this cat was and I realized how much territory Scourge actually ruled. The entire town; must've been a stressful job now that I think back on it. A lot of cats equals a lot of work.

Scourge led me through this long alley that seemed to go on for miles. We passed doors and windows and we even heard music playing. It sounded old so I guessed it was off a record.

We passed the shadows of cats as they cringed back in fear as if to wonder why Scourge was on their side of town. I guessed that if they thought they moved to the other side they'd escape him. I think they now know they thought wrong.

At last after what seemed like for ages, we reached the end of the alley. Scourge made a sharp right turn and I saw the forest. Its massive trees towered over us and their majestic beauty overwhelmed me. I'd only ever seen the forest once before on the moving picture box my two-leg had but it wasn't anything compared to seeing it in real life.

The sunlight made the tree trunks gleam as if they were proudly displaying them for show. The thick vegetation seemed to reach out to protect the trees so no one could touch them.

I heard Scourge laugh. "Come on, that's not what I wanted to show you," he reminded.

"I know, it's just. . . beautiful," I said breathlessly.

He smiled. "I know what you mean. . . Come on, she doesn't like to be kept waiting," he meowed turning down a narrow corridor toward backyard gardens.

I bounded after him as he too picked up the pace. We reached the last garden in the line and Scourge unsheathed his claws and padded toward a brick in the white wooden fence. He pulled it out by rolling it with his claws and squeezed through the gap flicking his tail for me to follow.

The space was tight even for him so I had a harder time getting through the hole but once I did I saw a beautiful dark ginger she-cat just like in my dream. She smiled at Scourge and padded up pressing her muzzle against his. "Hello, Fawn," he greeted her purring so loudly you could probably hear it in the next garden.

"Tiny," she giggled.

I furrowed my brow. Did she just call him Tiny? Scourge smiled at her. "Fawn, this is to be my successor, Boulder," he said introducing me.

Fawn looked at me and I noticed she had white back paws and a white-tipped tail. Okay, so she wasn't the she-cat in my dream. "Hello Boulder," she purred. "Are you Tiny's son?"

I looked at Scourge and he cleared his throat. "Fawn, love, he doesn't know my real name," Scourge confessed.

_Now you tell her,_ I thought silently.

Fawn looked almost embarrassed. "Sorry, Scourge," she spat the name like she hated it. If she were his true mate, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated that name, but if I were Scourge I wouldn't think that Tiny would be a good name for a ruler.

"No, he's not my son," he meowed ignoring her snide tone. "He is the son of an omega and a kittypet."

I thought her reaction would be like the white she-cat in the alley but I was mistake. Instead she smiled. "Good. I'm glad you're letting some of the misfortunate into the circle."

My lips curled at the edges. I like her.

Scourge nodded. "I know. I finally took your advice. Well, actually I did a long time ago, a couple moons ago."

I smiled. Scourge was different when he was with me and Fawn. He was softer. Happier.

"Boulder, have you met my daughter, Star?" she asked flicking her tail for a small white she-cat to come out.

The white she-cat stepped into the yard. I felt something change inside me. Her fur was white as snow and her eyes like deep glistening pools of blue. Her stride was perfect as she walked toward me, her longer fur swaying as she moved. It flowed- no cascaded off her body perfectly.

She approached me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Star," she said. Her white pelt shined bright in the sunlight and I smiled giving my chest a few quick licks feeling out of place next to her beauty.

"B- Boulder," I stuttered blushing slightly from embarrassment.

I heard Scourge and Fawn chuckled. Star smiled widely exposing her glinting white teeth. She was unspoiled perfection standing there. I'm sure most of you out there don't want me to go into boring, never-ending detail about her, so I won't.

We spent most of the afternoon there just talking her and I. Scourge and Fawn disappeared at one point, doing what I don't wanna know but I had an idea.

As sunset began to set Scourge and Fawn suddenly appeared and Scourge padded up to Star and I who lay side by side on the lush green grass. "We gotta get back," he told me reluctantly.

I rolled to my paws and let him walked toward the exit. "Bye," I whispered to Star before bounding after him.

Once we were out of hearing range of the yard Scourge turned to me. "You like her," he mused.

I laughed embarrassed. "What makes you think that?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled. "Because you wouldn't stop looking at her all night," he reminded.

I looked away biting my lip.

"You can't be mates with her," he mewed sharply and suddenly.

I looked over at him. "Why not?"

"You know the law," he growled darkly. "You saw what happened to your parents.

"But if I'm gonna lead BloodClan one day-"

"You can mate with her then," Scourge cut me off.

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not even fair!" I protested.

"Yes, it's perfectly fair. You expect me to bend the rules just for you?" he snarled turning on me.

My claws flexed. "You do it every other time!"

"You can do better than a kittypet," he mewed darkly.

"Oh, so now you're gonna choose my mate?" I growled.

Scourge whipped around and stalked down the street. I followed swearing under my breath. I realized that I was wrong earlier. It wasn't a loose leash I was on—but heavy chains.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	5. Chapter 4: Impulse

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 4_

Chapter 4. :)

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Impulse**

The next few days dragged along. Scourge and I were at a loss. Every time we were near the other we were like ticking time bombs waiting to explode on this issue. Bone watched with eager eyes waiting for my demotion with anticipation pricking at his paws.

I was no longer invited to exclusive events by Scourge. He said he feared for us to get off on the wrong foot while we were there but we were always at each other's necks and since our positions in the Clan were so closely interlaced, working together was inevitable. It was clear that we both needed our personal space.

When he went to visit Fawn he didn't invite me. I knew my chances of seeing Chains were limited. He didn't want me to even smell Star's scent let alone see her.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget her. I couldn't forget her sweet fragrance that clung to my pelt when I left her or the beautiful innocence of her face. I promised I wouldn't get into boring detail because I could spend hours talking about her but you all would probably kill yourselves of murder after the first few minutes.

After three days without Star I knew I had to see her. Every muscle in my body yearned for her touch. I could taste her sweet scent on my tongue when I thought of her. I had to see her.

I decided this as I lay in my box on the third night. It was somewhere around midnight when I rose to my paws. I peeked out the bottom of my cardboard box. I was doing this on a complete impulse. I had no clue what to expect from my little commando mission to see the love of my life.

The scents of Scourge's personal guards still hung in the air. I knew no cats would be out this late at night apart from a few guards here and there, but I had a feeling Scourge was expecting me to sneak out so I was prohibited to leave after twilight—but at this point in time the rules didn't matter to me.

I slid easily out of my box and padded quickly to the side of Scourge's dumpster being careful not to press on the metal and rattle it. I peered slightly over the corner. Snake and Ice were at the opposite end of the alley were a streetlight lit up the sidewalk. I nodded in pleasure and slipped silently toward the other end of the alley.

The darkness was intense. If it weren't for my nighttime vision I would've been lost. A single streetlight illuminated the sidewalk up ahead but once you were out of the bubble of light it was pitch-black again. Some lights from houses shone through the curtains of some late-night citizens, but I ignored them; they weren't Scourge's guards.

My biggest problem was sneaking past Chains. Though he has a bad rap, he was a nice guy, er, dog. However, he and Scourge had a relationship that I could never deter. His loyalty to Scourge could've been legendary. He was valiant and true—everything you want in a friend, but not when you might be on the menu. For all I know, Scourge could've asked him to eat me! He sure was big enough.

I bounded silently through the Twoleg-place. Only my unsteady breathing could be barely heard. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I gazed around expecting one of Scourge's guards to leap out of nowhere and kill me.

I finally reached Chains's alley. I heard the mighty dog snoring from whatever his shelter was, but I dare not go back and see what he slept in. I sneaked along not disturbing him. I had to admit—this was easier than I thought.

It was a matter of minutes after I left Chains before I reached the edge of the forest. The thick pine scent was in the air as the gentle breeze blew toward me carrying the scents of the wondrous forest. I could paint a picture just from the scents—the tall coniferous pine trees and their musky aroma; the pinecones that littered the forest floor and the fallen leaves of the other trees that rotted under-paw leaving a desirable taste in the air.

I sighed happily at the thought and then turned to the right where Scourge had led me down the narrow corridor of the backs of gardens. No one was out this late at night but at the last garden where Fawn and Star lived I saw a silhouette seated on the fence staring out into the forest.

The breeze carried the unmistakable scent toward me—Star. I bounded up to her and then decided to surprise her… not one of my better ideas.

I stuck to the shadows until I was below her. Her eyes were closed concealing her beautiful electric blue eyes that were the exact shade as mine. "Boo!" I hissed playfully up at her.

She looked down startled and fell off the fence into her garden. I laughed and bounded around to the hole and squeezed through. The fur on the back of her neck was raised and her back was arched and when she saw it was me relaxed but hissed. "Why did you scare me?" she hissed irritated.

I smiled. "I love you, isn't that reason enough?" I asked raising an eyebrow mischievously.

She smiled back and I knew I was forgiven. "Where've you been? Scourge's been coming here but when I ask about you doesn't say anything."

"We've had a fight," I told her not wanting to tell her too much. "He doesn't want me to see you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with you," I explained grinning slightly at the thought, though it was true. "He wants all the kits in BloodClan to be his and he said that there are no exceptions."

"If you're gonna be leader, or king, or whatever they call him, you'll need a mate," she pointed out.

"And it will be you," I promised instantly picking up on her vibe. "It will always be you… but… I don't know…" I whispered my voice trailing off into the darkness. I remembered that beautiful ginger she-cat in my dream. Her beauty astounded me, but it wasn't Star. I didn't even know this she-cat so why the heck was she in my dreams?

"What don't you know?" she asked confused. She was trying to understand, I could see it in her eyes, but she just didn't know how.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't know how this will end—the two of us…" I admitted turning to her. I walked up to her until my face was mouse-lengths from hers. "Star… I love you."

"I love you too… I've only known you for a short while, but… I can feel it," she whispered smiling.

I smiled widely. A new feeling flowed inside me like a glass of water had been tipped over. I leaned forward and pressed my muzzle against hers. She purred in pleasure and pulled away looking down sheepishly at her paws.

My tail came around and lifted her chin so her face was looking at mine. Her innocent blue eyes tugged at my heartstrings making me smile. "Don't be self-conscious," I murmured smiling.

She smiled widely and licked my cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you."

She smiled and pressed her cheek against mine. I purred at her touch. "I don't think we should stay here," I whispered trying to steady my breath.

Her breathing accelerated as she listened to me. "You're right… come on, I know somewhere where Fawn won't find us," she whispered heading toward the exit of the yard. I followed as she squeezed through the gap. I pushed myself through and she led the way toward the woods.

She jumped up onto a high white fence that separated the narrow corridor from the forest. She looked back at me. "Coming?" she asked.

I stared up at her bewildered. I had been almost everywhere in the town except for the woods. I had never even dreamt of going over, but I was with Star so she had to know a good place.

She looked at me confused and I nodded before jumping up beside her. A fresh pine scent blew through my fur and I nearly fell over surprised by how much clearer I could smell the forest now. I could smell the prey, the sweet scents and even the faint scents of cats.

I froze as I remembered Scourge's story about when he got attacked by the wild cats that lived in the forest.

Star leaped down into the forest. I wondered if she knew on the dangers that were involved in this but she seemed fine. I jumped down and followed. I trusted her, and if she said it was okay, then I would hope she's right.

She led the way toward a tree hanging toward the houses. There was a space under it where the roots had once been. It was hollowed out and it looked like it was big enough to be a nest. She walked in and waited for me.

I followed glad to be out of the open. She lay down and I lay down beside her. I smiled at her and pressed my muzzle against hers and she did the same.

Light shone through the roots of the tree and peeked annoyingly into my eyes. I opened them and squinted looking away and saw Star. She slept soundly next to me. Her tail curled up and around her nose. I smiled.

She was so beautiful when she slept. As if instantly her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me smiled. "Hello handsome," she purred.

I smiled back at her and purred. "Hello perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "That's an opinion," she pointed out chuckling.

"No it's a fact," I persisted licking her cheek and then rolling onto my back so my paws were in the air. I stared at the, er, roof of the den and sighed happily. I heard her do the same. "We need to get back."

She sighed. "I know… I wish we could stay," she murmured. She then rose her paws and walked out of the den. I sighed and did the same. The sunlight warmed my fur and I smiled happily.

Star stretched a short distance away and I smiled at her and walked up behind her and pressed my muzzle against her neck. "You are unspoiled perfection," I murmured. The sunlight made her white pelt almost sparkle like snow.

She smiled widely. "I don't know what to say," she admitted softly blushing.

I licked her cheek and led the way back toward the fence. We leaped up at the same time and I leaped down first and she followed. I squeezed through the hole and what I saw shocked me.

Scourge sat licking his paw. When he saw me put it down and smiled slightly. "Boulder," he greeted me acidly.

I gritted my teeth. "Why are you here?" I growled.

"Looking for you," he meowed innocently. "And catching you in a lie."

Star came in then and when she saw Scourge gasped. Bone jumped over the fence along with some of the other BloodClan guards. I pulled Star closer to me backing into the corner so that she was behind me in case they attacked.

"I did what I had to do," I snarled. "You are unbelievable! Not allowing me to love anyone when you've had an unorthodox love yourself!"

Fawn walked out of the shadows. "Unorthodox is hardly the right word," she mewed her voice an eerie calm. "Scourge and I love each other, unlike the two of you," she mewed.

The fur on the back of my neck bristled. "I love her," I growled. "How dare you accuse me not doing so?"

Fawn gave me a disgusted look and then shifted her weight arrogantly. "You know the rules, Boulder," Scourge mewed. "I have no choice." He flicked his tail and Bone and the guards started forward but I growled and stepped valiantly before her protecting her.

I was severely outnumbered and I struggled to keep my face confident. "Unless," Scourge interrupted. "You stop seeing her."

My gaze drifted toward him. His ice-blue eyes were pained. I then realized how hard this was for him. To kill me would toughen him, but it would also kill him on the inside.

I glanced back at Star her eyes wide with fear and I pursed my lips together in a thin line. I loved her, but if I stopped seeing her, her life would be saved.

It was no doubt the hardest decision I have ever made in my life, but I nodded. "I'll stop seeing her," I muttered.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal

_BloodClan's Wrath - Chapter 5_

Chapter 5. Last one was sad. This is sad too. It's a tragedy.

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Betrayal**

Star gasped. "No! Boulder!" she protested. "Don't."

He turned back to her, but eyes antagonized. "I don't want to leave you," I murmured. "I love you… so much. But if this keeps you alive…" my voice trailed off and I turned back to Scourge. "Happy now?"

Scourge narrowed his eyes and turned back to Fawn and gave her a quick farewell and told Scourge and the others in his guard to head back and that he would walk with me. I wanted to say a long good-bye to Star and tell her how much I loved her, but Scourge shoved me with his shoulder toward the exit.

I squeezed through the fence and stalked down the street. Scourge came after me bounding. "Don't you walk away from me!" he snarled.

"You're in a pretty bad position to start acting like my father," I shot back acidly moving faster.

Scourge ran up, and head me off, his lips curled in a snarl. "Listen to me!" he yowled flexing his claws as if he wanted to rip my face.

"Why should I give you the time of day?" I snarled. "You took away the barren of my existence! I loved her and you couldn't stand it that I found someone that was more important to me than you were!"

"You are completely misunderstanding my motives," he mewed bitterly trying to keep his voice calm. "Love hurts and I couldn't bear to see her break your heart."

"Oh well I guess you should be named a saint! You were just trying to protect me—yeah right!" I meowed with mock laughter.

Scourge looked at me and took a deep breath planning out his next move. He tried to act like he cared about my feelings, but I saw right through that mask. He didn't care about me. He never cared about me. He just wanted his stupid kingdom to survive with his rules.

I suddenly felt hurt. All the times he treated me like a son and mentored me… it was all a lie. Moisture welled up in my eyes but I pushed the tears away. _Toughen up! You kittypet! Stop being weak!_ I growled silently.

I turned away so if any tears did escape my eyes Scourge wouldn't see. "Boulder," Scourge sighed. "I treated you like my son, and you betrayed me."

Fury welled up inside me. "I betrayed you?" I growled. "You're the one who couldn't stand for me to love anyone!"

Scourge hissed in frustration. "Stop acting like a kit Boulder," he scolded. "You're just making this harder than it is."

"It's not fair that you get to mate with every freaking she-cat in the town and I get nothing! I'm the next-in-line!" I growled

"Who said life was fair?" he shot back at me smirking. He was enjoying himself.

That fact only made me even more furious. "You lousy son of a badger!"

Scourge smiled crookedly. "Watch your mouth," he told me jerking his head up arrogantly at me.

"You're not my father," I snarled stalking away toward Star's garden and then turned and ran into the forest. Scourge must've been surprised for I heard him gasp but he didn't come after me.

Maybe he was lying about the vicious wild cats too. Maybe he lied to me about everything. Shocked, and hurt, I went back to the den Star and I had slept in and went inside. Her scent still hung in the air and I breathed it in for what I thought was the last time.

The memory of her was so vivid. I already missed her, knowing I would never see her again only made my heart ache. Those few memories we had were enough to make me die inside.

I lay down in the nest we slept in and just closed my eyes and slept…

I looked up and around. I forgot where I was at first, but when I got a good look I remembered and frowned.

My paws were against the idea of getting up but I made them work. I rose groggily through my paws and fell back. "Head rush," I murmured, but there was no one to hear me.

I padded out into the woods. It was dark so I figured I slept for the whole day. Twelve hours at the most. I retraced my steps back to the Twolegplace. Truth be told, I missed my box.

Once I reached the Twolegplace, I leaped onto the white fence and peered over into Star's garden. She was nowhere to be seen. I figured Fawn was scolding her or keeping her in her room, er, den. I sighed. This was all my fault. I never should have come to visit her.

I walked past and headed back toward the Chains's alley. The mighty dog was stretching in the shadows when I slinked silently past. I didn't want to disturb him especially when Scourge and I were like this.

It wasn't long before I was walking down the sidewalk. I saw that the streetlights were on and glowing in the night in their little balls of light. Beyond them was nothing but pitch black.

I finally reached the main alley. I saw Snake and Ice asleep on duty and rolled my eyes. Scourge would murder them if he found them. I snuck silently into my box and lay down, not tired since I'd slept the entire day.

The only thing I could do was rest my head on my paws and think. I figured I should probably be planning out my next move with Scourge. Going over the possibilities, but I was too lazy so I thought about Star some more.

There was a scraping of claws on the cement outside and my head shot up. I flattened my ears against my head and flexed my own claws. "Boulder?" a hesitant voice called. "Sir Boulder are you in there?"

I recognized the voice. "Mouse! What are you doing here?" I asked lifting up the flap with my tail for him to come inside.

He quickly came in and sat down. "I heard about the incident. It's spreading through town like a wildfire," he explained. "Bone's telling everybody; he thinks he's gonna be second-command now."

I frowned. This was not the way I wanted things to get out. I pursed my lips together in a thin line and Mouse saw I wasn't pleased. "I just thought you should know," he offered gently hesitant to see my reaction.

My head instantly shook itself. "No, no, it's okay. I'm glad to hear it from a friend, rather from some random cat off the street," I told him thought he kind of was one. "Thanks," I muttered almost sarcastically then regretting it.

Mouse narrowed his eyes and turned to leave. "Wait," I called after him softly careful not to wake the guards or more importantly Scourge. "You don't have to go… I'd enjoy a little company for a while."

I thought I saw a smile begin to form at the edges of his mouth as he turned back and sat down. "So that girlfriend of yours," he meowed casually. "Tell me about her."

I told him about Star and how perfect she was. I told him about our conversations and the night we spent in the forest and how wonderful it all was. I also told him what Scourge did and that he tried to kill her. Mouse frowned at this. Apparently he knew the feeling. He told me about his love and how Scourge had killed her as well. I wondered if it was hobby.

By the time dawn had come, the two of us had become good friends. Mouse had to leave and I was almost sad to see him go. He didn't judge me for what I did like the others because he understood it. He wasn't disgusted or disappointed because he'd been there. He was truly different from the rest.

Once he was gone I looked around my den. The pink stuff that made up my nest was still in order from the night and I looked down at my pelt and tried to remember when the last time I groomed myself was. My pelt was a complete mess so I got to work right away.

Some time, probably around nine a.m., I padded out of my box and saw Scourge sitting on the other side of the alley. He appeared to be waiting for me with his eyes narrowed. I arched an eyebrow, wary but curious.

He flicked his tail for me to follow, clearly deep in thought. I followed at a safe distance behind him, my claws out. After what Mouse had told me, I wasn't falling for any of his tricks.

Scourge stopped toward the edge of the alley but he was still inside. He turned to me, his face expressionless. I narrowed my eyes.

"Boulder," he began in a sigh.

"Save it," I spat. "I don't want to rule BloodClan if I can't have my Star!"

Scourge let out a frustrated hiss. "Will you just hear me out?" he snarled. "Please?" he asked. I had to admit—that word didn't come from his lips very often, so I turned to face him.

He looked at me and I waited arching an eyebrow as I did before shifting my weight to one side arrogantly. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"Boulder, look—I've treated you like my son you're entire life; I welcomed you into my den, my world, and my life! I ask you to do one thing for me and you hate me," he growled. "That is just plain childish! Okay, I know I've spoiled you, but just because I didn't let you have one thing you wanted doesn't mean you throw a hissy fit!"

"It wasn't a want," I hissed. "I love her—I need her! You just don't know what it's like to love someone! You're cold, hard, and… you don't deserve to love!"

Scourge looked at me, his ice-blue eyes had melted into a blue pool of pain. "I loved you like a son," he murmured.

Guilt crept into me. I felt bad for yelling at him like that and dumping all that hate on him, but was he lying? Even now? I looked at my paws maybe he was telling the truth. I knew him though. But what if everything I knew was a lie? A con? What if he didn't care about me?

"You did," I managed. "It doesn't mean you still do."

"It doesn't mean I don't," he shot back. "Don't you dare think that I don't care about you," he growled. "You are my son, though you're the son of an omega and a kittypet. You should be grateful I brought you into this Clan."

"I'd be more grateful if you didn't," I retorted. "I could've lived with my sisters, but you sent them to rot!"

"Boulder, you need to make a choice. You are either for me or you oppose me. You are either with me or against me," he growled.

I looked at him and thought it over. I didn't want to turn against him, because deep down, really deep down, I cared about him. I didn't want to fight him but there was only one thing I could do. "If that is the choice…" I choked out. "Then I am against you."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN-DUN-DUH!

Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	7. Chapter 6: Wanderer

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 6_

This is a cliffie.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Wanderer**

After that, Scourge gave me one last day in the Clan. I don't know why he did it, but I wished he didn't I was asked to run a patrol near the forest when I found a familiar she-cat. It wasn't Star, but she was my sister, Flower.

She lay in an alley, her belly swollen with kits. I was glad to see that she'd found love, but her love wasn't with Scourge. "What should we do?" Snake asked with eager eyes. "Kill her?"

"Yes! Let's kill her," Ice agreed. My neck fur bristled with fury. How dare they want to kill my sister!

"Just give us the word, Boulder," Snake meowed to me his voice enthusiastic. It made me sick to see anyone so eager to kill a cat.

"Unless you're not tough enough to let us kill her," Ice snickered. He was trying my patience and he knew it.

"No," I told him firmly. "We cannot kill her without Scourge's approval," I mewed. I knew Scourge would send them back out to kill her, but I couldn't give them the orders. Not with my sister, or with any other cat for that matter especially she-cats. My mother told me to protect she-cats not murder them.

"You're just procrastinating!" Ice hissed. "We know she's your sister, and we know you could never kill her."

I looked down guiltily. He was right. I turned and walked away and I heard her screams as they killed her. I couldn't bear to go back to see her mangled body all bloody and torn apart, I can only believe that she died with nothing but hatred toward me in her heart.

Guilt seeped into my limbs and made them drag as I walked. I drooped my head and the teeth in my purple collar jabbed my chest and I glared at the ground. I clawed at the collar trying to get it off, but it was nearly impossible to do it alone. But I realized, just like the collar, Scourge and BloodClan had become a part of me; a part that I couldn't get off easily.

With this revelation in my head, I walked on. Not knowing where to go. Just wandering. Maybe that's what I would become once my demotion was complete; a mere wanderer. I'd see the world and enjoy myself… if only Star was with me.

I cursed silently. Then I wondered if I could possibly take her with me, not that it would change anything. She'd have to leave the only life she'd ever known, we both would, and I knew once I was a part of the omega, no one would stop for us. They'd kill us in a heartbeat.

"Boulder?" a voice asked from an alley to my left. I turned my head to see a white-and-black tom that looked exactly like Snake and Ice, but had sky-blue eyes almost like mine.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked confused.

"It's me, Barley," he told me his eyes wide. "Don't you remember your second day in BloodClan?" he inquired arching an eyebrow.

Now that he mentioned it, I did remember. I remembered seeing him, Snake, Ice and his sister Violet. "I thought Scourge was training you to be part of the guard?" I asked.

He looked away. I saw he was almost scared to speak to me. I wonder if he even knew about my position. "I'm not the, uh, 'prince' anymore," I told him smiling crookedly.

Barley looked at me his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked in shock.

"If we go somewhere a bit more private, I'll tell you," I mewed flicking my tail toward the alley. He hesitated somewhat and then padded further back and I followed. He led me back so we were behind a metal garbage can beside a wooden door with a light that shined above it. Thought it was around noon, the light was still on to light the shade of the alley.

Barley sat down and licked his paw he stuck his head in a black, plastic garbage bag and rummaged around before pulling out a steak bone. "Want some?" he asked the bone in his mouth making him talk funny.

I shook my head and realized how bad cats in the omega actually have it. Barley was skin and bones, probably starving to death. All his ribs were visible and his hipbones stuck out underneath his thick fur.

"Barley, are you okay?" I asked eyeing his body.

He followed my gaze and shrugged. "I'm doing my best," he told me. "I'm at least living. I give most of my food to Violet; she lives a couple of alleys down."

I nodded. "Well, at least you try to help," I mewed feeling really guilty.

Barley looked at me and understood. "You didn't know," he soothed. "I'm almost positive Scourge keeps everyone with a brain in the dark." I looked down. I guess he thought I was smart, but not smart enough to see Scourge for what he really was.

He must've seen my discomfort, so he changed the subject. "You said you were going to tell me about what happened between you and Scourge," he reminded.

I nodded and explained to him about Star and he frowned. As the story continued his frown turned into a grimace. By the time I reached the part about the choice, he looked completely disgusted.

"That cat has issues," Barley muttered to himself. "I can't believe he would do that to you. You said he almost killed you and Star right there?" he asked. "Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah you heard it right," I muttered angrily. "I feel bad though, after all he's done to me I feel almost guilty to treat him like this, but I can't help feeling it was all a lie. The love, the kindness, just a con."

Barley pursed his lips together in a thin line. "I know," he murmured. "I don't know what to tell you though I'm afraid."

"I didn't think you could."

"But I'm glad someone had enough guts to stand up to that badger," he mewed trying to cheer me up. "He needs to be put in his place that he's no high-and-mighty anymore. There are cats bigger and stronger out there that can easily take him down."

I could tell he was troubled. "Since you're… uh, no longer on the inside," he meowed clearly trying to use the right words so I wouldn't get offended. "My sister, Violet and I are planning to escape from the Twolegplace. We were gonna go, just the two of us, but after hearing your story, I want you to come. Violet, I know won't mind so… what do you say?" he asked.

The question surprised me. After all I'd done and how I'd been such a blind fool, he still wanted to help me. "Why?" I asked eventually as I realized how much he was asking. "Why would you take me after all I've done?"

"I believe in second chances," he told me his voice suddenly sounding wise with the wisdom of his years. "You clearly have proven that you don't want to live under his rule and you're tired of his games. I admire that."

I felt my lips curl at the edges. "Thank you, Barley. You don't know how much this means to me." A sudden idea popped into my head. "Barley, mind if I bring two others along?" I asked.

He looked wary at first and then nodded. "I guess any friend of yours is a friend of mine… but if you don't mind my asking, who are they?"

"Their names are Star and Mouse," I told him. His eyes widened at Star's name and I knew exactly what he was thinking but I wasn't going to give up on my beloved so easily. "Mouse is a friend of mine that I saved from being put to death by Scourge. He's done so much for me over the short while that I've been making these decisions, I feel like I owe him. I wish to grant him freedom."

Barley nodded in understanding. "Okay, we'll wait for you at the edge of the forest at midnight tonight. But I'm afraid if you don't show up by dawn's first light, we're leaving without you."

I dipped my head. "Thank you," I murmured and rose to my paws. I had to warn Star and Mouse to meet them there, but I wouldn't be going. I already had my plan. I wasn't going to leave BloodClan, I was going to stay and get my revenge on Scourge.

"Oh and Boulder," Barley called me back before I could take a step. As if he read my mind he said, "cats that go against Scourge don't live long."

I pursed my lips together in a thin line. "I know, but there's no point to my living if Star is not with me."

"But if she comes tonight, you two can have a new life together," he pointed out.

"If we both leave, they'll follow, but if she stays, they'll kill her. I have to protect her and Mouse," I told him. "Their lives are more important than mine."

Barley opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. "I guess I have to respect your decision. It is noble of you, but I must warn you, if you plan to walk away from this, you might not have legs to stand on leg alone walk."

I gulped as I realized that he was right and nodded. I then headed off toward Star's place.

Those thoughts had me distracted so much that I forgot about Chains. I heard a growling from the back of the alley and froze. The fur on the back of my neck stood on end as I heard a heavy chain being dragged across the ground. My legs shook with fear as the giant dog came into view. The spikes in his collar glinted in the sunlight and flashed in my eyes blinding me for a moment.

"Boulder," he barked in his deep menacing voice. "What are you doing? You are no longer the 'prince' of BloodClan," he growled.

I gulped trying to force out words, but they never came. "I- I- I- I-" I stammered.

"Spit it out!" he growled.

"I'm only passing through. I'm going to the forest," I lied.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me his black eyes full of hate. "Go," he growled. He didn't need to tell me twice. I pelted off toward the forest and Star's garden.

I could smell the trees clearer than before. The thick musky aroma filled my nose. It gave me feeling of contentment for a short moment. I began to relax slightly, but Star's scent soon began to mingle with the pine and my relaxation melted into happiness.

"Star!" I called under my breath. "Are you out there?"

A white head popped out of the hole in the fence. "Boulder!" she exclaimed and squeezed the rest of herself out. She ran over to me and tackled me back onto the cement. I purred in laughter.

"Boulder, I thought I'd never see you again," she said licked my cheek.

"Star, listen," I began and explained what was going on with Barley and Violet. She listened and nodded occasionally and then when I told her I wasn't going she leaped to her paws.

"Boulder, no!" she hissed. "You can't! Scourge will kill you! You told me what Barley said: 'cats that against Scourge don't live long'! You'll die!"

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I might, but you have to go," I told her firmly.

"Why?"

"Because, if I don't live, then I want to die knowing that you're safe," I told her. "I love you, I want you to live, but if we both stay here, we'll both die, and if I leave, they might follow."

She looked at me, her normally beautiful, cheerful eyes, looked defeated. "Okay," she whispered tears in her voice as they filled in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered and pressed her head gently into my chest.

"I love you too, and I always will," I assured her. "No matter what happens, I will never forget you."

She managed a smile, but I saw it was hard. "I'll tell Barley to take it easy on you," I teased.

Star laughed tightly and looked up at me. "How can you make jokes at a time like this?" she asked a tear running down her cheek.

"Maybe because I'm not thinking about myself, I'm thinking about you," I told her starting to choke up as well. I felt my eyes go moist and my vision blurred as I started to cry. I shook my head smiling slightly at myself.

She touched my cheek with her tail. "Softy," she whispered her voice still pained. It wasn't long before we were both crying quietly and then I pulled away. "I should go tell Mouse," I whispered not wanting to leave her.

Star nodded and licked my cheek. "Until death," she whispered tears still running down her cheeks.

"Until then," I agreed my voice cracking. I pressed my muzzle against hers and breathed in her scent for what I thought was the last time and turned to find Mouse.

I walked down the street and sneaked by Chains careful not to disturb him again. I looked carefully into the alley and saw a large shape lying down, so he was either sleeping or didn't see me.

The rest of my journey back to Scourge's alley was simple really apart from crossing the road a couple times. Not many cars traveled on it however, so I was safe. I picked up Mouse's scent near my box and followed it down the street and away from Scourge's alley. It crossed streets and finally I found him He was lying in a pool of blood motionless. A dark voice chuckled. "We warned you."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	8. Chapter 7: Murderer

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 7_

THE PLOT THICKENS! OMG OMG OMG!

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Murderer**

I knew that voice like my own. I whipped around to face the massive black and white cat. "Bone!" I snarled my voice as cold as ice, but my head as hot as fire. "What right do you have to murder this cat?"

Bone smiled wickedly. "You're not the prince anymore, Boulder, you don't make the decisions—I do!" he told me his eyes glinting with an evil pleasure.

My neck fur bristled in fury. Mouse was dead and Star was probably next on the list; marked for death. The fury remained in me, but a twinge of irritation entered me. Scourge chose Bone to proceed me? Why him? He was as dumb as a brick, and as hardheaded as one.

I instinctively arched my back in offense. "Back off!" I growled. "And stay away from Star!"

"Didn't Scourge tell you?" Bone asked curiously. "He went to see Fawn the other day and Star had gained weight."

Confusion swept over me. Now that he mentioned it she did look a little larger around the belly. I froze as I realized what Bone was saying to me. Star was having kits… my kits, and now they were entitled to kill her

"You can't!" I gasped. "No, she didn't have any choice, kill me, kill me," I begged. "Let her go!"

Bone chuckled. "What? You think that you'll ask us to kill you and we will and everything will be fine with your little girlfriend?" he asked me. I didn't say anything, I just glared at him. Bone laughed. "That is precious. Star. Will. Die."

I growled enraged and leaped at him my claws unsheathed. I felt them sink into his flesh as I knocked him backward. He sure wasn't expecting my attack, but clawed at me furiously. I felt his blood gurgle around my claws.

His guards pulled me off him by the scruff and threw me. I slid backwards and into the brick alley wall. I collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, my shoulders bleeding where Bone had clawed me.

Bone chuckled at my feeble attempt to get back at him for killing Mouse and walked off. I began to black out from hitting my head on the brick wall and struggled to keep a clear head.

Nothing seemed right. All my attempts to keep the ones I cared about safe were going in the wrong direction. Bone was off to kill the love of my life and my best friend was dead.

Anger surged through me and I somehow found the energy to rise to my paws. My legs shook with weakness as they supported me but I shook it away and locked my jaws together in effort.

I ran forward as fast as I could and toward Star's garden. I ran through town and across streets that were deserted. The streetlights shone as normal, but I didn't even have time to notice their mere presence as they flew past. It was almost like I was running faster than I ever had before, and maybe I was.

Chains was asleep when I passed, but I thought I saw the white dog's head rise at the sound of my erratic paws, but ignored him. I didn't care about him anymore, I didn't care about Scourge, there was only one thing on my mind—payback.

Bone's scent along with his guards' I growled in disgust and pushed myself faster. I couldn't lose her, not like I lost Mouse and Flower. I couldn't, my heart just couldn't take it.

As I got closer I heard hissing and spitting coming from the garden and ran faster. I ran down the corridor and heard a heart-wrenching scream and an evil chuckle. My temper flared and I cussed at Bone and raced toward the garden.

Though I was running all out, when you're in that situation, sometimes, time slows down. It's one of the most annoying, most stressful things I can think of. You're so close and then time slows…

I heard Star scream and my heart broke and ran faster. Time sped up and I leaped over the fence. Bone was raking her claws along her spine as she screeched in agony.

Immediately, Bone's guards ran over and secured me to my spot. I screamed with her tears trailing down her face. They were making me watch her suffer. She yowled in pain as Bone sliced open her belly. The tears continued on both of our faces as she saw my own antagonized face.

One of the cats had my scuff and the other my tail. I couldn't claw at them or anything. I tried and tried to break their grips, but it was almost impossible. I could just stand there and watch in horror as they murdered the barren of my existence. The love of my life… torturing her right in front of me…

Star finally bled out and all my tears had been used. I just collapsed. Her blood was still flowing from the wounds and trickling through the grass staining it that ugly red. I stared at her in horror.

"Well Boulder," Bone began but I cut him off.

"Leave!" I caterwauled tears choking my voice. "Leave and never come back! I hate you! Tell Scourge he can have his kingdom, I don't give a rat's tail anymore! He got what he wanted, Star is dead! Leave us alone!"

Bone looked at me and dipped his head and left with his guards. I started to cry, the tears running down my cheeks. I nuzzled my head in her fur staining my own pelt with her blood sobbing. My tears rolled onto her pelt and washed some of the blood off, but I even though her beautiful face had twisted in pain and was now peaceful with the shadow of death, I could still see her. Her. My lovely Star. My only Star.

I breathed in her scent for what I knew would be the last time and cried into her fur. "I love you, Star," I whispered. "I will never, ever forget you. You were everything to me."

I didn't know what time it was, but dawn was peeking over the horizon. I didn't sleep at all that night. I sat vigil alone staring at the mangled body of my beloved. I felt more alone than ever, maybe it was because I was. I had no one now, and it was my own stupid fault.

It was my fault I fell in love with Star. It was my fault Mouse was dead. It was my fault Star was having my kits. It was my fault Star was dead. It was my fault Scourge hated me. It was all my fault!

I was such a mouse-brained fool from the beginning. I couldn't believe myself for trusting Scourge. I should've known he was a cold, heartless, murderous traitor just by the way he acted and spoke. But no, I had to be the good guy and try to see the good in cats! My mistake!

I had to save the life of Mouse because I was too squeamish to take a life. I was like a frightened little kittypet that was all alone in the forest. Selfish and brainless. Not a good combination. If I had been more careful and not had all those… mistakes, my life would've been a heck of a lot better!

Mind you, I don't regret falling in love with Star, I just wish I didn't do it that way. More secretive and maybe I wouldn't have gotten caught, but that was my fault. And the penalty for that mistake was Star's life. I would never forgive myself for that.

At the time I was so infuriated with myself, I walked off leaving Star's body in the grass. I squeezed out the hole in the fence not feeling like jumping over. My limbs felt like jelly and I began to wonder if Barley and Violet made it out.

I didn't want to go and check, I just walked around town. Humans were starting to drive in their cars and trucks to their work and walk down the sidewalk. I hung my head and walked along not bothering to dodge their feet. If I got stepped on, I deserved it. I was a horrible and I deserved to be kicked in the side, or the gut or even have my tail stepped on.

I wandered around town the fact that Star was gone was finally setting in. I was starting to feel the guilt and the agony. I wanted to murder Scourge, but as I told him once before, I am no murderer. Revenge is something left for StarClan and the Great Creator… they have all the fun.

My paws dragged along the ground I could smell Scourge but ignored him. It was autumn, and winter was coming in. The winter wind blew through my pelt and chilled my bones. Maybe I'd freeze to death, it'd be just as torturous as watched Star die for a second time.

I walked through dark alleys hoping some random cat would try to kill me or something, but naturally that didn't happen. I walked Scourge's alley which was the only place I could think to go. I wished I could make Scourge feel my pain to know what he was putting my through. For a while I considered murdering Fawn, but decided not to.

Every part of my body screamed at me to turn around as I padded into Scourge's alley. Bone saw me and looked at me dumbfounded. All the cats were amazed that I dared to show my face there again. But I didn't care about them, they were just the guards, it was Scourge I wanted.

My eyes were fixed on the black tom as he stared at me his face calm but I saw he too was shocked by my presence. "Send them out," I growled through my teeth, my jaw taut.

He narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail for Bone and the others to leave. I saw Bone glare and me and followed the others out of the alley.

Once we were alone, I turned to him. "She's dead," I choked out the tears tugging at my voice again. "Are you happy now?"

"No."

"Why not?" I asked trying to sound vicious, but it was impossible. "You got what you wanted, you should be happy!"

"I'm not. I don't kill for pride, Boulder," he told me.

"Then why do you?" I choked back my eyes beginning to water. "Why did you make her suffer? She didn't deserve to die that way, Scourge!" I yowled. "She was a good cat, you didn't have to kill her!"

"I killed her, because I couldn't kill you!" he snarled at me. He paused looking down realized what he had said. "When you asked me to kill you instead I knew you really loved her… I normally would've but I… I couldn't… you're the only cat that I couldn't bring myself to kill. I couldn't do it."

"I wish you would've!" I snarled and stormed out of the alley so he wouldn't see me cry.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	9. Chapter 8: Options

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 8_

The last chapter was so sad. :'( *sniffle sniffle*

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Options**

The days dragged on each seeming to run into each other. The guilt and the pain that I felt after Star's death only increased making it almost intolerable. I realized that living could be worse than dying. Living on your own is worse than living with the person that annoys you most.

Bone found me after I left Scourge and ripped my tooth-studded collar off. I was glad to be rid of it. I was no longer a member of BloodClan, nor did I want to be one.

Nothing felt right. I had no one to talk to. Barley and Violet had somehow escaped and I was alone. All the other BloodClan cats looked down on me, at this point I didn't give a badger about them, but I wished at least one would talk to me.

Then, I met _him_. I was walking down the corridor that led had once led to Star's garden. I paused when I reached the trees. The white picket fence towered over me, but the trees were taller.

My breathing was uneven as I jumped onto the fence. I stared out into the forest. The trunks of the trees seemed to appear everywhere, the vegetation overcrowding itself with all its foliage. A light mist hung in the air and wove itself through the trees.

Blood pounded in my ears as I leaped down onto the other side. I saw the den where Star and I had spent the night and padded past it.

I realized that I just shouldn't be sitting around missing her and regretting, Star wouldn't want me to do that. I had to think about the future and plan for what was coming up.

My ears pricked toward a sound, I figured it might be the wind rustling some leaves or something falling from one of the trees, but my ears rotated nervously around my head trying to pick up any unusual sounds.

"Hello," a deep voice meowed.

I whipped around to see a massive, longhaired, broad-shouldered tabby tom. His amber eyes gazed into mine like he was reading my soul. "No need for fear, kittypet," he told me. "My name is Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan."

_Brokenstar… he must be one of those Clan cats Scourge told me about, _I thought. "My name is Boulder… former member of BloodClan."

Brokenstar looked surprised. "BloodClan?" he asked confused. "Where is that?"

"In the Twolegplace," I explained reluctantly. "I used to be the next-in-line, but got kicked out—long story," I meowed.

Brokenstar shrugged. "I have some time to kill."

I sighed and explained what happened with my family and how Scourge took me in. I told him about how he trained me to live as a ruler of BloodClan and about how I fell in love with Star. He didn't respond by asking an occasional question or making a face of disgust or understanding ay my words, he just listened, his face expressionless.

Once I was through, he took a deep breath and looked at me, his amber eyes were hard and cold. "Boulder, I can see that you are much stronger than I originally gave your credit for. You're not just stronger physically, but emotionally as well. Losing your mate—days ago—and being able to tell my about it without any pain in your voice is mesmerizing… I must admit I'm impressed."

His words surprised me; I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome. "Thank you," was all I could bring myself to say.

"Boulder, I wish to ask you something," he told me his amber eyes no longer cold, but they melted into soft pools of amber. "How would you like to join ShadowClan?" he asked me.

I froze. Was he literally asking me to join his Clan?

"Let me warn you, though," he added. "I do not make this offer lightly. If you join, you are expected to taking on all the duties of a real warrior—hunting, fighting and even dying—if you accept. The leaf-bares are hard and prey is scarce. Only the strong can survive. Many die."

I didn't have time to feel the gratitude and honor that he had asked me to join his Clan. My mind was somewhere else. A new life; a new world beyond the town. I no longer had to see Star in every place I looked. Perhaps I could find forgetfulness in the world of the Clans—no. I would never forget Star, and if I did—StarClan forbid—let my rot in the DarkForest for all of eternity.

"May I have some time to think about your offer?" I inquired. I did want to think about it and consider my other options before committing to one.

Brokenstar dipped his head. "Of course. It is wise for one to consider all his options before he makes the decision. I will give you three sunrises to decide. On the third sunrise, I will be here waiting for your decision. Until then," he meowed to me flicking his tail.

I dipped my head in thanks and he turned and bounded off into the forest. As quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

My head whirled as it sunk in what I had been offered and how much Brokenstar was risking by just asking me that. Blood roared in my ears as I staggered back to the fence. I then realized how many times this had happened to me, once with Scourge, then with Brokenstar.

Another con of the forest-life hit home. What if I joined Brokenstar but found that it was just as bad, or even worse than living in BloodClan? Was there even such a place in existence?

I jumped over the fence and padded back toward Chains's place. I heard the heavy chain that he wore around his neck drag along the ground as he approached. Normally, I would've been terrified, but for once I realized that it didn't matter anymore. If I died, I would be with my Star, if I were lucky enough to go to StarClan.

Chains appeared. The large white pit-bull with the black spot over his eye snarled at me, his massive lips curling over his sparkling white teeth.

"Boulder!" his deep voice bellowed. "Why are you here?"

"It is none of your concern," I shot back arrogantly. "I suggest you keep your muzzle out of my business," I growled my neck fur starting to bristle.

Chains narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. "If I were so small, I wouldn't be drawing attention to myself, cat!" he warned.

I narrowed my eyes in return flexing my claws ready to rake them across the dog's muzzle. I was done playing any of his games. It was time to make a stand. I had nothing left to lose, so why not?

"Chains, leave him alone!" a voice hissed from farther down the alley.

I looked behind the massive dog to see who had spoken. I could tell that the speaker was a she-cat. Her scent was cat, so that I was sure of. She came into view, her pale gray fur glimmering in the sunlight that shone down on us. I just realized how warm my pelt felt from the sun's rays. She had white paws and deep blue eyes.

She looked at me her eyes warm and inviting and then at Chains and flicked his flank with her tail-tip. "Leave him alone, he looks half-starved."

"All the cats and BloodClan do, plus he's an omega," he told her looking down at her; his black eyes that looked lifeless were almost apologetic. "This is the one everyone's been taking about. Boulder, the cast-down prince."

I frowned at my name. _'Cast-down prince'?_

"Chains, back off!" she hissed at him, her blue eyes suddenly as lifeless and cold as his. "Come on, Boulder, you can come back to my place," she told me giving me a warm smile.

I nodded warily shocked at the way she spoke to Chains; even he looked surprised. She padded out of the alley and down the sidewalk back toward Scourge's place. I followed her bounding to catch up to her. "Uh, do you know him?" I asked wondering what my face looked like.

She didn't look at me but focused on where she was going. She looked down slightly at the sidewalk. "Chains?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Scourge introduced us," she answered simply.

I stopped walking for a moment. "You know Scourge?"

She turned to face me and looked puzzled. "Yeah… so?"

"Is that where you're taking me?" I asked taking a hesitant paw-step back.

She looked at me her eyes confused and hurt. "You think I would do that to you?" she asked her voice a little pained.

"I just met you!" I told her. "You could be a crazy cat for all I know, how should I know if I should trust you to lead me off to who knows where?"

She sighed and looked at her paws and then at me again. Her blue eyes looked soft and agonized. "I guess you're right… My name is Misty… I'm one of Scourge's mates you could say," she murmured reluctantly. "Scourge stopped… using—" she paused wincing at her definition "—when I told him I didn't want to do this anymore… I've lived on my own ever since, sometimes with Chains, but he's so difficult sometimes… what's your story?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. This would be the second time in one day I would have to explained the heart-wrenching story. I told her what had happened and why I was on my own and her face was sometimes solemn, other times horrified or wide-eyed as I explained. She seemed touched by what happened to me and Star and she sighed.

"If you want, you could live with me," she offered. "I know I'm not much," she told me. "But I'm a good cat and I really don't feel that living alone is the best scenario at these times."

I nodded agreeing with her one hundred percent. "You're right, but I have another option to consider, before I take you up on your offer."

She looked confused, so I explained what Brokenstar had asked me and her confusion disappeared into a frown. "I see," she meowed, her voice suddenly tight.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Misty," I apologized not knowing why she would even care. She just met me for StarClan's sake! "But I feel that I need to consider all my options. May I still stay with you until sunrise on the third day?" I asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Of course, Boulder," she meowed almost reluctantly. I guess I could understand her feelings. She had been alone for how long? Meeting someone that was in the same situation and then hoping to find solitude with them only then finding out they had other options could be difficult.

I smiled. "Thank you," I mewed. She then turned and padded down the sidewalk with me beside her. "So where do you live?" I asked.

"It's beyond Scourge's alley so we'll have to pass it, just stay close to me," she whispered. We crossed the road at a run and reached the opposite sidewalk. The stench of BloodClan cats over-whelmed us as we walked.

When he passed the alley, I peered over Misty's shoulders to see what was going on. I saw Bone talking with some of the other guards. I flattened my ears against my head and I felt Misty's tail push my head down. She hissed under her breath and we finally passed it.

"What were you doing?" he hissed glaring at me but kept walking. "What if they saw you?"

"Who are you, my mother?" I hissed the retort back angrily but then regretted it when I saw her hurt face. "I'm sorry," I sighed.

She shook her head. "It's fine, I haven't heard retorts in ages," she told me smiling crookedly. "Believe it or not, I never thought I'd miss it," she joked.

I chuckled and she led the way down the sidewalk for two more alleys past Scourge's and finally turned down the third. There was a cardboard box; similar to my own when I lived with Scourge, except it had no flaps. There was some moss that she probably had brought from the park on the west side of town.

"It's nice," I told her smiling. It reminded me of the good old days before I knew Star even existed and I was somewhat happy.

She grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry? I could catch you something, or get you something out of the garbage? That two-leg rubbish is junk to me, but if you like it, I could find some?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No thank you, Misty, I'm good for now."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, well make yourself at home, I'll be right back," she said taking off further down the alley.

I wondered what I should do. I walked into the box and smelled around. The scent of the stale cardboard brown back memories. I sighed in contentment and lay down on the moss and flexed my claws. I then realized how tired I was. I lay my head on my paws and closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep…

In my dream, I was running through the forest. The sensation of the wind running through my fur and flying under my paws as I ran faster made me laugh and giggle. I twirled around and fell into the lush green grass that surrounded me.

I rolled around letting the sun warm my belly fur. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the sensations. When I opened them I saw a dark ginger she-cat. Her mischievous green eyes glinted mysteriously. I recognized her from some of my other dreams and rolled onto my belly and rose to my paws.

She smiled and then bounded off into the forest. I ran after her. "Where are you going?!" I called after her, but she didn't seem to have heard me.

She led my through the forest passing streams and trees of all sorts. We reached a clearing with this burnt sycamore tree that was in the center. I stared up at it figuring it was hit by lightning, but she quickly passed it and padded on.

I bounded after her, but I felt something prodding my side. "Boulder, Boulder," someone was whispering my name. I shook my head.

"Leave me alone," I hissed at the voice. I knew Misty was trying to wake me up but I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to follow the mysterious cat that kept reappearing in my dreams.

"Boulder!" she tried again.

My vision started to blur and things started fading into white and I finally saw the blackness of my eyelids. I opened them and saw Misty's white paws not inches from my face. I looked up at her and sighed trying to calm my temper. "What?" I asked trying not to sound hostile.

"I caught you some breakfast," she admitted looking almost guilty pushing a scrawny mouse toward me.

I sighed. She was just trying to do me a favor. "Thank you," I told her managing a smile and saw that I had torn up most of the nest. I saw the spot where she had slept beside me and sighed. I quickly ate my mouse and rose to my paws shaking some moss form my pelt.

"If you want, I'll go get some fresh moss from the park," I offered.

She looked almost surprised that I offered to do that. She shrugged. "If you want to," she mewed. "You don't have to."

"I don't want to impose or take advantage of your hospitality," I told her trying to look thoughtful.

She smiled. "Thanks… no one's ever said that before," she told me.

"Well then, whoever you've been this kind to his a blockheaded mouse-brain," I told her smiling crookedly.

She blushed and giggled looking away. She gave her chest a couple of quick licks before starting to clean out our nests.

I chuckled and bounded off toward the west side of town. The sun was rising over the rooftops in the opposite direction and I felt its first few rays shining down on my fur. By the looks of the blacktop and the cement it must've rained the previous night. The sun sparkled down on it making it glitter.

My paws felt a bit of dampness as they touched it with every bound as I ran toward the park. Some of the leaves of the bushes that lines the edge of the park had some of the sparkling rainwater on them. Every now and then I would pause and lick some off to soothe the dryness in my throat from all the running.

Once I reached the park I padded in the entrance and ran over to the nearest tree. The fuzzy moss that grew on the tree shone bright green in the light. I quickly unsheathed my claws and scraped some off and carried it in my neck bending my head so my chin would hold it in place.

As I exited the park I heard a chuckling from behind me. "Is that moss for us?"

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	10. Chapter 9: Stand

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 9_

Okay, before you read this chapter, and you might have noticed from Chapter 4 as well, when I was writing this, I had recently watched the old movie "Ben-Hur" and there are a couple lines from it. :) Hope you don't mind, 'cause I love that movie.

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Stand**

I whipped around growling. I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Bone, Snake and Ice which were now training to take on Bone's position. I hissed dropping my moss, but I let it fall. I was done putting up with them. I had to take a stand.

"Well?" Snake sneered. "Did you come all this way just to get us some moss?" he taunted.

My neck fur bristled and my hackles rose. "Leave. Me. Alone," I meowed my voice was as dark as possible and my eyes were as cold as ice.

Ice stared at me in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes dangerously at them. "Go."

Bone narrowed his own eyes in return as if deciding whether to heed my request. "Snake, Ice," he meowed to his two companions. "Leave us. I wish to have a word alone with Boulder."

"But Bone! We'll miss all the action!" Snake protested his eyes looking almost hurt. "Please can we stay?"

Bone snarled and turned on him his lips curled into a snarl. "When your prince tells you to do something, you do it!"

I arched an eyebrow at Bone's words. If I were still prince those words never would've come from his mouth. Snake and Ice both flattened their ears against their heads in submission and padded off down the sidewalk and out of sight.

Instinctively, my claws slid out. "What's this about, talking to me in private?"

Bone took a deep breath before beginning. "Look, I just want to know one simple thing—what do you think you're playing at?"

The words confused me. His voice almost had an edge to it as if he were almost frightened of me. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you pass Scourge's alley the other day with Misty, don't play dumb, I saw you! Why are you risking everything you've got? It just doesn't make sense," he mewed with a sudden look of confusion in his eyes; a look I've never seen.

"Why am I taking the risks?" I asked shaking my head slightly as if it were common sense. "Because I've got nothing left to lose. Star's dead, the love of my life, Mouse is too, my best friend, I literally have nothing but the fur on my pelt."

Bone listened, his face expressionless. "I see," he mewed at last. "If you would consider it… how would you like to join BloodClan? Once Scourge dies, I could pull some strings and—"

I cut him off. "No." The reply was instant; I didn't even have to think about it. I didn't belong there, and after all that blasted Clan did to me; Bone had a lot of nerve asking.

I heard Bone grit his teeth. "Why not?" he tried not to growl.

My ears flattened against my head in fury. "Because, BloodClan is a stupid, blasted Clan that does nothing but causes cats harm! I'm not a murderer and I never will be! And let me tell you something, Bone!" I hissed somewhat surprised at how defiant and fearless my voice sounded. "The day BloodClan falls, there will be yowls of freedom that the world has never heard before! You can be sure of it!"

Bone looked shocked that I had spoken to him that way. He was speechless and he turned and walked slowly away every now and then glancing over his shoulder as if to see if I would lunge at him. Part of me wanted to, but I had to get the moss back to Misty as soon as possible and get out of the open for that matter, despite my outburst, there was still a danger.

I picked up my moss and put it between my chin and the top of my chest and bounded back at a somewhat awkward gait to Misty.

There was a chilling breeze as I ran. It whisked through my fur almost chilling my bones. I shivered every now and then. Winter's nearly here, I thought to myself. I remembered some of Brokenstar's words: Leaf-bares are hard, prey is scarce. Only the strong can survive. Many die.

Dying, however, at this point in my life would seem like a blessing rather than a curse or misfortune. Only then would I be with my lovely Star. Maybe I did need to go with Clans, and then I could die and hopefully rest in peace.

I finally reached the alley where Misty and I had spent the night. I padded forward and saw her grooming herself. She looked up when she saw me and smiled. "Thanks," she mewed and flicked her tail toward the now cleaned out box. I nodded and raised my head up letting the moss drop onto the cardboard. I swore I heard my neck crack when I raised my head.

Then, I began to spread the moss over the den and made two nests, one on each side. I sighed and backed out of the box and sat down next to Misty and began to groom one of my forelegs. I glanced over at her and wondered if I should help her but wasn't keen on the idea.

I leaned over and licked her flank. I felt her shiver as my tongue rasped over her fur. I closed my eyes as I began to fight with myself silently. A part of me told me that I was betraying Star and to stop, but another part, the more responsible one was saying that we were just friends helping each other. I nearly hissed in annoyance but held my tongue and continued to groom her.

Once the both of us were clean I rose to my paws and saw that the sun was still relatively high. I guessed it was sometime around noon or one in the afternoon. I sighed and figured that I should probably do something productive.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" I asked wiping my tongue over my lips quickly.

Misty shrugged. "Nothing that needs to be done, but if you're so desperate for something to do, I'll put you to work, don't worry."

I smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

Twilight fell and by that time rolled around I was exhausted. Misty wasn't joking when she said that she'd put me to work. Then again I did ask for it.

I finally staggered to my nest and flopped down my eyes already drooping. The fresh soft moss under my body was exhilarating. I wanted to roll around but I was already slipping into a deep sleep.

My dream was almost the same as before, but snowflakes cascaded gracefully down from the sky clinging to my pelt. I laughed and held out my tongue. The frozen water dissolved once it hit it and I smiled and rolled around in the snow that was accumulating on the ground. My fur began to feel wet but I ignored it. Then I saw her again.

The pretty ginger she-cat stood looking down at me. Her whiskers twitched in amusement and turned to pad off. I narrowed my eyes and leaped to my paws. I bounded over and tried to tackle her, but ended up going through her.

I heard her giggle and I hissed in annoyance. "You're brave, Boulder. Attacking a spirit," she chuckled.

I whipped around to face her. "So you can talk!" I mewed proudly. "I knew it!" She purred in laughter. "Yes, I can talk, but there's a reason I didn't. My name is Blossomstar, an early leader of ShadowClan. Your destiny does not lie within the fences of the Twolegplace. Journey into the forest, there you shall find your true fate."

Blossomstar then began to fade into the landscape and I felt myself begin to wake…

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	11. Chapter 10: New

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Chapter 10_

This is the last chapter, and then the epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**New**

Sunlight was just slanting over the rooftops when I woke the next morning. It was the second sunrise, but I knew my answer. I couldn't deny the feeling. Ever since that dream, I could feel the wind tugging at my fur and the gentle whisper of the breeze murmuring for me to go into the forest.

I sat up and saw Misty still sleeping soundly beside me, her pale gray tail curved up and around her nose. I managed a smile and watched her sleep for a moment longer before rising to my paws. I padded out of the box and out into the alley. The rank of humans and their machines that rode along the roads seemed almost alien-like to me after the dream. I could feel that I no longer belonged here.

A faint snoring sound came from Misty and my whiskers twitched in amusement but I didn't turn. My ears flicked and rotated casually around my head in different directions taking in the noises around me. I could hear some two-leg voices from one of the apartments that were in the brick buildings. I swore I could hear music, it sounded older like it was coming from a record player.

My eyes opened and I bent my head giving my chest a few quick licks. I battered my ear with me back paw scratching it. I probably had fleas that needed taking care of, but I didn't have the time. There was something bugging me about the decision.

Leaving the town—the only home I've ever known—to go to the forest blindly not knowing my future. Dying might seem like a blessing, but then again… I wasn't afraid to die, it was the killing I was afraid of. After seeing Star being… ripped apart I will always be terrified of my own fate.

I rose to my paws and stretched in a feline-like way showing off my muscles and flexing them proudly. As the sun continued to rise higher and higher into the sky I felt its rays start to warm my pelt and I purred in pleasure.

My gaze wandered over to Misty and I decided to go back to the park to get some fresh moss. I saw where my own nest had been that the moss was scattered around and wondered if I should clear it out first. I decided that it might not be such a good idea in case I would disturb Misty so I padded toward the park.

I walked slowly taking in this part of town for ultimately the last time. I knew that no matter what cons I came up with against my vision of Blossomstar in my dream, this was truly my destiny. I couldn't bear to pass Star's garden, though I might have to only to reach Brokenstar.

A part wanted to leave and this part looked down on the town, what I said to Bone was true. When BloodClan would fall, only then could the cats in this town live in peace, until then, all—even the lowly kittypets—were in danger of BloodClan's wrath.

I crossed one of the streets and finally reached the hedges that surrounded the park. I padded toward the park entrance and into the park. I breathed in the scent of the trees the water from the pond that lay in the center. I sighed in contentment and bounded over to the nearest tree.

Once I had all the moss I needed for Misty's nest I headed back. She was awake once I returned and smiled when she saw me. "I thought you'd left," she purred.

I sighed wondering what my face looked like. I dropped the moss in the box and then turned to her. "Misty, I'm leaving," I told her sadly.

She looked at me her eyes confused not getting what I meant. "What?" she asked her voice hinting her confusion but she was slightly smiling.

"I have to go," I told her firmly.

Her smile disappeared her blue eyes were agonized. "Boulder… I thought we… with our pasts…"

"You thought we'd understand each other," I guessed. "And we would be… happy?"

She nodded looking at her paws guiltily.

"Misty, you've been so kind to me, and your hospitality amazes me. I'm sorry, but this isn't the life for me. I'm going to go live in the forest," I meowed. "I am grateful for all you've done for me, and I wish I could make it up to you."

Misty stared at me with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe I was doing this. My heart ached I knew that if I had spent so much time alone and then finally find a companion and then days later find that he was leaving me, I would be disbelieving too.

"I have to go," I told her. "This is my destiny. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here."

"Can I come with you?" she asked suddenly she must be desperate for companionship.

The question took me by surprise. "I dunno, I'll have to ask the leader of the Clan I'm joining. His name is Brokenstar. He asked me, but if you come… I don't know, it's up to him."

Her blue eyes darkened sadly. "I'm sorry… Thank you for the company, Boulder… It was fun while it lasted."

I felt for her, but I knew this was my destiny. I padded up to her and pressed my muzzle lightly against hers. "Thank you again," I whispered and liked her cheek. "I owe you a lot."

She blushed slightly. "You're welcome," she murmured smiling at me.

I smiled back and then padded off back toward Scourge's alley. No one was there and I didn't really care if there were. I just needed to think.

No one confronted me as I headed back toward Chains's place. The massive dog lifted his head but did nothing more and let me pass. I padded toward the fence where I had met Brokenstar and lay down and rested my head on my paws. There was nothing else I could do but wait.

I didn't dream that night. The sleep was long but peaceful and the sunlight soon woke me. The sun was just beginning to shine down over the trees and I quickly scrambled to my paws and groomed myself sloppily.

Before jumping onto the fence and into the forest, I took a deep breath. This was my destiny. I looked back at the town—the only home I never knew and sighed. "Good-bye," I murmured. "Good-bye Star, you will forever be in my heart, I will never love another as I have loved you."

I then jumped onto the fence and took in the aroma of the forest, I could hear the faint trickling of a stream as it flowed nearby and I sighed and jumped down into the forest.

My paws crunched the hard brown leaves that littered the ground and even some were still red or golden with tiny streaks of green still in them but I wasn't paying attention to that. I tasted the air carefully and I could smell Brokenstar and padded toward him.

The large longhaired dark brown tabby tom sat under a maple tree his eyes closed as he breathed in the scents of the forest. His ears twitched at my approach but he didn't open his eyes. "Are you ready to give me your decision?"

I nodded. "Yes… I have decided to join your Clan."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, his once hard, cold amber eyes, were now soft with admiration. "Good," he purred. "Come, I shall take you to our camp."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	12. Epilogue: Lament

_BloodClan's Wrath: Boulder's Story - Epilogue_

Final part. :)

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Lament**

So, anyway, that's my story.

It's been many seasons since Scourge had been killed by Firestar. I owe Firestar so much. He killed the one cat that I longed to kill above all others. He made Scourge suffer in a way, just as I had wanted it. It's been so long… but I still remember everything about him—his cold, cynical blue eyes like shards of ice, portraying nothing but anger and hatred, his purple collar studded with the teeth of the fallen he'd killed, and his jet-black pelt and long front claws…

It wasn't easy to cope after Star had died. Every morning, I had to remind myself to get out of my nest. I had to remind myself to breathe. I figured that after so long, I wouldn't have to remind myself of all those things. But even after all that time, the lament of her death remains.

I knew that I would never be whole until I met Star once more. Now, she sits here beside me, listening as I tell you all my tragic love tale. BloodClan's wrath is a horrible thing—something I wouldn't wish on anyone, even Scourge.

StarClan forbid that you ever experience so much pain. Good-bye, and may StarClan light your path.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here, and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
